The Spirit Within
by silverwell
Summary: A draenei that lost his twin, a human priestess, a Kaldorei Druid and a roguish dwarf woman must help put a stop to the Lich King before he or his minions steal anymore innocent lives. More than what they initially realize is at stake, the war becomes more personal. T for mild violence.
1. Prelude

The Spirit Within  
Book 2 Prelude

The Exodar was finaly theirs! The sinister, pale skinned and pointy eared creatures were pushed back enough that the draenei could maneuver the crystal and metal ship through the Nether. Cheers and whooping rang through the halls as the elves retreated into the deeper parts of the ship. Their victory was absolute.  
Or so it seemed. In one final, desperat attempt, the elves turned on the ship that hurtled to an unknown destination. They turned their swords, bows and magics on the engines. Pipes breached, leaking pure and alien energy. Crystaline generators stalled or overheated so much, no creature dared stand within several yards. The ship creaked, moaned and shuddered.  
The Exodar quickly fell into disrepair, and the draenei were helpless.

The great ship finally made its way to Azeroth's skies, careening and screaming across the sky like a shining comet. The residents of Darnassus could only stare in shock and awe as the ship broke apart and crashed on an island in an explosion of light. The horizon was briefly lit as if the sun were rising from the wrong horizon.  
The twins, Kanuut and Tunaak, fought proudly and valiantly with their brethren. Rose, an eccentric Kaldorei woman and a very rare Druid, fought with them. After her adventure to the Dark Portal's first opening so long ago, and the twisted fate of getting stuck behind enemy lines, she held a life-debt to the draenei.

In the chaos of the carnage and the crash, the three heroes were seperated. The main ship shuddered as it impacted the island's western coast. The entire island itself trembled with the alien ship's force.  
Tunaak and his troup were all thrown to the ground as the ship's floor cracked and boomed a few hair-raising feet away. Rose, in her familiar feline form hunkered down, claws trying to hold the smooth and hard surface.

Tunaak was forced to his knees as another shudder quaked the troupe, wrapping an arm around the large cat to help stablize them both. Panting, Tunaak finally ordered, "We find the Prohpet and figure out what planet we landed on!"  
Rose's scruffy, dark green mane raised on end as she growled, "Tuna, my senses tell me we are... on my home world..." He stared at her intently. Was she serious? A few massive cracks opened far above them, revealing slivers of darkness dotted with specs of light. By the Naaru, was that the sky?! Rose was serious, and Tunaak had a feeling he didnt need the confirmation of the slits of sky through the cracked roof.

On the other side of the island, Kanuut was thrown from the wreckage on impact. His body rolled and fell into a gouge of earth that quickly filled with water. Dazed from the impact, he failed to notice one of the pale elves fell a few yards from him. Kanuut rolled to his back as his eyes rolled in their sockets. At least he was boyant enough to float.  
Panting, Kanuut swished his tail and slowly propelled himself to the shore. Barely aware of his surroundings, Kanuut blearily tilted his head. Was someone chuckling?

Yes, but whom? A figure, face shadowed by a helmet, stared down at him. The chuckle belonged to one of the pale elf-men, but that was all Kanuut could tell. Kanuut locked eyes with the sickly green orbs, and never would recall seeing the figure stab him with a knife.  
The pain was faint at first, but suddenly amplified so much, Kanuut found the adrenaline to scream through his exhaustion. In the searing pain, he failed to notice a few arrows fly past the elf as the figure fled.

* * *

Tunaak and Rose kneeled on either side of Kanuut at the Exodar's inn. The poison had finally seeped into the last of his energy, and strength to live. Rose grasped his cheeks as his eyes radiated passionately. One of his large navy hands rose to brush against her cheek.  
"Brother…!" Tunaak choked, grasping bis twin's forearm. He was dying, and there was nothing Tunaak could do. He was helpless.  
"Do not grieve for me…" he rasped as his breaths quivered. He was crying, they were all crying. Tunaak lowered his head, his crest touching the hand he grasped.

"Hold on, there may be-" Rose's voice choked in her throat. Though she knew - she felt - he was alive since the week the Exodar crashed, she never really left his side until more recently. The draenei had spent all the strength he could to find a cure, but to no avail. No healer could help him.  
For many decades, Rose had known and loved Kanuut. It was by request that she didn't mention Kanuut's ailment to his twin, leaving Tunaak in the dark about Kanuut's condition. It was by request that she looked out for Tunaak… the twin secretly not wanting either watch him die.

A draenei quietly rapped a wood staff on the floor. Though the innkeeper, patrons and various workers had quietly made their ways out of respect for the party, silence had seized the room abruptly. A presence like no other engulfed the room, seeming to cast a gentle Light about the room. A few murmured respects in the draenei native tongue, bowing their heads.  
A large white hand gently grasped Tunaak's shoulder, causing the draenei to slowly look up. Tears streaked his cheeks, staining his collar where they had dripped down his two front chin tendrils. Tunaak gasped softly, words that he wanted to speak getting caught on his tongue.  
Sensing the presence as well, Rose turned her gaze. Her eyes radiated in solemn despair that seemed minute before this draenei's gaze. She reluctantly let go of the twin as she gazed up at the eyes that seemed ageless. He was touched, offering a light and humble bow to the trio.  
"Druid and friend Rosewell…" his ancient voice resonated with surprising softness. "And my children." Kanuut seemed to be at considerably more at peace while the Prophet spoke. "Will you allow me to offer you one last blessing, Vindicator of the Holy Light?"

He offered his free hand to the ailing draenei. The hand was gratefully taken, and the Prophet seemed to radiate ever more brilliantly. Taking his large white hand from Tunaak, he placed the hand over the twin's crest as the Prophet's signet flickered brighter.  
"By the Naaru, and the Holy Light," the Prophet prayed. As he reverted to his native tongue, the Prophet's voice stilled the air in the entire room. Everyone held their breath, gazing at the glistening Light that reverberated off their leader.  
The prayer was very rarely used. So rare, that those blessed with it were considered to be the closest to their Prophet's position, with the Naaru and with the Light. The Light that accompanied the prayer expanded, covering both Rose and Tunaak.

When the prayer was finally finished, everyone slowly drew their next breaths, as if afraid to interrupt. Rose gently grasped the twin's hand, and as he gently squeezed hers, his gaze fell to his brother. Locking the gaze with Tunaak, the twin whispered. Tunaak sobbed, lowering his crest slightly as his brother's eyes closed.  
Rose cried his name, throwing an arm around him and grasping his garment. He no longer moved, for the poison that corrupted his flesh finally rang its final toll. The Prophet removed his hand from the twin's crest, bowing his head respectfully. He would be in a much better place with the Holy Light, and with the help of the prayer, the journey there would be as swift as possible.

Tunaak was the first to move after a brief moment of silence that seemed to last far longer. He grabbed his brother to lift him up, and with a confused look from Rose, explained he would bury his twin. The Druid nodded, her own cheeks as stained and streaked with tears as Tunaak's.  
The Prophet rapped his cane on the floor, and as the Light seemed to withdraw into him, he lead them to the inn's only door.  
They walked for several moments before coming across a lake. O'ros was already there, the Naaru's gentle tinkling radiating through the area as its shining body glowed brilliantly. O'ros seemed to have all attention on large crystal that the Exodar had shed during its crash. Not many of the crystals were bothered with, many far too large and heavy to move.

Tunaak and Rose both gasped, as the Naaru's appearance outside of the ship had been quite rare over the past five months. Sensing their presence, O'ros abandoned the crystal and turned his attention to the arrivals. The Naaru radiated gently, as if he also mourned the loss of Tunaak's twin.  
"O'ros has requested a special burial for him," the Prophet explained. "He modified this crystal so that it would preserve him. Forever, all will know of this hero's feats for the Draenei."

As he finished explaining, O'ros cast a soft tendril of Light to Kanuut. The Light engulfed the body, lifting the weight from Tunaak's arms. As the still living brother stepped forward, he hesitated, watching. The side of the crystal melted over the body as the Naaru pushed him against it. He was perfectly encased in it, to forever be preserved in the nearly indestructible crystal.

As a last gift to the fallen draenei, the base of the crystal was carved just below the preserved hooves, "For your valor, brave Hero of the Draenei. Forevermore, your deeds will live on through the hearts of your people. By the Light, your spirit lives. By the Naaru, rest well. By the Prophet, you are safe… and by the lives you've touched and loved, your breath of life will continue. ~Here lies Kanuut."  
The crystal casing seemed to glow lightly as Kanuut's name was finished being engraved. Whether it was the Naaru's doing, or that he had been a powerful Paladin, none could say. Or would say.

* * *

The mariner bell rang behind the wheel, signaling it was safe for passengers and crew to board or disembark. Tunaak, accompanied by a handful of his own kin and the several humans that escorted them, boarded the ship. He longed to stay, to see his twin's grave one more time, to stay with Rose, but the Prophet himself asked him to be one of the first to Stormwind. Velen was the only one he never questioned  
and obeyed with little thought. The last thing Velen told him, "All our people hold the Naaru's Gift. Only few are truly able to wield it beyond just it's healing properties."  
Humans are very strange creatures, far stranger than the semi-sentient mushroom beings of Zangarmarsh that the draenei had mutual friendships with. But one human, a young priestess, caught Tunaak's attention.

During the long voyage to Stormwind, Tunaak finally had a chance to approach her when she was alone. He greeted her in draenic, and quickly blushed. A confused look escaped her eyes as she smiled at him. Stammering, Tunaak raked his mind for a Common greeting.  
She spoke, but the words were beyond Tunaak's understanding. Noticing the lost look, she said something he mostly understood. "My name is Marlene."

Tunaak sighed apologetically, and replied, "M-mar-lene. I am Tunaak. A... a pl-...ease...?" He figetted nervously, tail bobbing anxiously.  
"A pleasure," Marlene chuckled softly. She summoned the Light to her hands and offered them to Tunaak, smiling softly. Tunaak returned the smile, summoned the Light to his hands and held them out palms up. Her hands are so very small compared to his. Wrists to the the tips of her fingers, Marlene's hands were barely longer than Tunaak's thick fingers.

Marlene spoke again, and with unintelligable words, he felt what she meant through the Light that mingled around their hands, "I will help you." There was compassion in what he understood, and resolve.


	2. Sobering Up

The Spirit Within  
Book 2 Chapter 1

The ship that brought Tunaak to Stormwind so many months ago seemed only as a couple weeks for as fast as time flew. Marlene had already helped him learn much Common in the previous few months, albeit with some difficulty with words that sounded alike. They both quickly grew to be nearly renowned friends amongst the Cathedral's Priesthood, often spending most of their days together; Tunaak educating the quizzical dwellers of Azeroth about his people, but almost always wielding the Light to help Marlene heal those whom needed it.  
The orphanage was one of Marlene's favorite places, and Tunaak quickly grew to love the children there. He was widely accepted and loved by the children and helped as he could when Marlene held prayer study or taught the children basic math and reading. Tunaak learned Common quicker through the reading sessions.  
It wasnt long before Marlene had news she would be dispatched immediately to heal a horse-master on the eastern side of Elwyn. A stall collapsed while the man was cleaning it out, and became too gravely injured to be moved.

"Marlene?" Tunaak rapped his knuckles gently on her door. With a huff from the human, she hurried to let him in.  
"Oh, Tuna!" She smiled warmly, "Come in!" She ushered him in and hastily shut the door. Her room was as neat as always: a short stack of parchment lay neatly on a plain wood table, an inkwell and pen lay next to the parchment, a chair scooted under it, and a lit candle that seemed to give off more glow than expected.

Marlene hurried back to her bed, packing a robe into a bulging ruksack haphazardly as she continued, "I'm sorry, Tuna, but I was just called to help a couple others heal an injured man at the Eastvale Logging Camp! Please forgive me for not coming to you first."  
Tunaak caught most of her hasty words, and nodded as she turned to him, still smiling. Tunaak grinned at her - her smile never faded or ceased - and in response to a flustered sigh, spoke, "I will wait... for you." His words came with far less hesitation than before, feeling more certain he found the right translation to Common. Her smile seamed to beam with the Light.

"Thank you, Tuna." The draenei wrapped her in a warm hug, and she accepted it gratefully.  
Marlene hefted her ruksack, and before she stepped out of her room, looked back to her friend and said, "Make sure my room stays neat."  
Tunaak wondered if he'd ever forget how her long, raven black hair flowed behind her so listlessly. He had to shake his head to get his mind back to the present and quietly closed the door as he left.

* * *

While Marlene was gone, the days seemed to drag. Tunaak mostly stayed to himself, or frequented the preachings of Archbishop Benedictus or other higher ranking priest or priestess.  
After about a week, Tunaak wandered through Stormwind. The hustle and bustle of the large city was almost overwhelming, which often drove him back to the Cathedral's quieter antechambers. He would usually study, pray, or meditate when alone.

But today, Tunaak bolstered the courage to wade the sea of Azeroth's Alliance races. Well more than half were humans. The occasional gnome rode a mechanostrider or a friend. Dwarves, stocky and stout, could handle getting hustled about far better than their distant cousins, the gnomes. Night Elves, about as towering but not quite as imposing as draenei, were few, and fewer during the day. Draenei were just as few, day or night.  
Tunaak felt cramped, until he finaly found the significantly less crowded park district. With the afternoon still early, Stormwind wasnt going to slow down much, leaving the park widely unused. The Mages often took some of their studies to the park, given that they didnt disturb the Moonwell that the Night Elves erected.

Tunaak paused before the Moonwell, the few Night Elves that tended it looked him over as if offended by his presence. Tail twitching in anxiety, the draenei remembered the tales of his once proud race on a long ago and far flung planet. He remembered the tales of how many - in the days that Eredar was a grand name - had become evil, twisted and terrible abominations that still held an eerie likeness to the draenei. From a close friend, he learned how the insiduous evil beings nearly destroyed Azeroth nearly ten thousand years ago.  
Not wishing to outstay his seemingly obtrusive welcome, Tunaak bowed his head and turned to leave. Rose, a very rare Druid amongst the Night Elves and very close friend, had warned Tunaak of how some Night Elves would welcome the draenei. She was very right, as some would shun him from their presence usually with hostility.

The Mage's District was crowded, but far less so than most of the city. Most were magus or mages of every education, element and level. Many gathered on benches or sat alone, studying or meditating their lessons. Aside from the frequent glance that hinted extreme curiosity - sometimes fear - Tunaak was widely left alone. This was preferable, as he still felt a little discomfort when speaking a tongue other than the familiar draenic. Though he learned much of the Kaldorei tongue from Rose, Tunaak is yet to meet a Night Elf willing to converse more than a hostile farewell.  
The Blue Recluse tavern was calm after the noon meal rush, a welcome reprieve for the cooks and waiters. When Tunaak entered, he surveyed the mostly empty seats and eyed one in the corner.

* * *

At least the Cathedral paid him a few coins for his assistances to the Priesthood. It was meager, but it allowed him a couple small pleasantries. Tunaak found his chair, as with every chair in Stormwind so far, to be very uncomfortable. The chairs were built for every race on Azeroth except draenei or, from what Tunaak has read on other races, tauren. At least these had well worn down cushions.  
The waitress - a young woman with brown strands of hair escaped her hairbun - half smiled as she pleasantly spoke, "Good afternoon, sir. We still have a few fine wines from the midday rush. Today's special is beer basted bo-" she paused and eyed Tunaak, "Hap chance are you the draenei that helped heal the cook and drunks a few weeks back?"

Tunaak thought for a moment, and nodded, "I think so, ma'am."  
The waitress laughed, cheeks lightly wrinkling with the jubilance, "Call me Joanne. And you're free to a few beers, if you want."

With the order of ribs on the way, Tunaak also opted for a mug of Dwarven Stout. He never drank before, but considered one mug to be enough to sate his curiosity of the beverage. Since it was free for previous endeavors, he did not think twice.  
The foaming mug came fairly quickly. Frowning and staring at the drink with contemplative eyes, Tunaak thought back on how alcohol affected the Alliance races other than the always drinking and seemingly never drunk dwarves. He inhaled, lifted the mug to his lips, and gulped.

The liquid went down, mostly. Tunaak couldnt help but cough and sputter as his throat seared. He rasped a few breaths as he sat the mug down and pick up a towel Joanne left for him. He dabbed his mouth and chin clean and began to wonder why the drink's taste remained so strong. Inspecting his chin tendrils, Tunaak realized he spilled more of the drink than he initially thought. Fantastic, now he will be tasting that horrible drink for a few hours, even through the boar ribs.  
The ribs soon followed, and were they delicous! Tunaak found it hard not to devour the ripe, melt-in-your-mouth meat. He did not even pause for the beer, but by the time he swallowed the last, heavenly bite, the mug seemed to taunt him into finishing the still nearly full and frothy drink. He gave in and drank, though more slowly.

One more mug followed and emptied, and it took a lot of willpower to reject the third. Tunaak lay enough coins to cover the ribs, and rose shakily to his hooves. He wobbled, legs threatening to buckle, and found himself being supported by another draenei. The ram - for that was what draenei men were referred to as by their own - grinned at the drunk draenei, and chuckled.  
"It seems alcohol affects draenei as it does to humans." He spoke perfect Common, as if it were his native tongue. "My name's Rickard." Tunaak squinted blearily at the ram. A humanish name? Whom was this draenei? "Where are you staying, friend? I will help you there."

Tunaak spoke draenic to him, but only got a look that told Tunaak his words were not understood. Was it because the alcohol made him slur his speech? He could only garble one word in Common, "Cathedral."  
The treck was arduous and frustrating for Tunaak. Rickard could only chuckle as he hefted the drunk again and again to keep him on his hooves. How can some drink so much of that volatile drink and be barely scathed was beyond Tunaak.

* * *

Half way through the arch to the canal streets, Tunaak stumbled and leaned heavily on the stone wall. Rickard shook his head in empathy, "Your drinks must have been more potent than normal, or you never drank before."  
Tunaak felt nausious and heaved, but nothing came up. At least not yet. Rickard grimmaced, holding Tunaak up. At least Tunaak's hair was tied back in a braid. Though only having had a glimpse of the half disc and gem at the end of the braid, Rickard resolved to ask about it after his new acquaintence felt better.

There was still a sea of people coming and going through Stormwind, but the Cathedral District was thankfully not nearly as crowded. The steps to the grand Cathedral's entrance stretched further than Tunaak remembered.  
"Up we go, friend." Rickard encouraged. Almost to the top, Tunaak missed a step and Rickard was not strong or prepared enough to keep them standing, and both fell hard.

"Tuna!" A familiar voice cried. Soft, Light glowing hands graced his cheeks, and Tunaak looked up to see Marlene's radiant grey-green eyes gaze softly down at him. "What happened to you?"  
Rickard was briefly caught off gaurd by Tunaak's nickname, offering a funny look that he quickly replaced with a more concerned expression, "He had a few beers."

"What? Why? Oh perhaps not now. Please help me get him inside, first." Rickard heaved Tuna up, but was too exhausted from getting the drunk this far, they both fell to the steps again. Marlene wasnt strong enough, and after her recent trip, was even less able to lift much.  
A dwarf-woman, a dagger sheathed on both hips and garbed in dark leather, trotted to the trio and offered to help, "Ye look like ye need some help, lads and lassie." About six inches taller than the average dwarf, the extra height helped significantly, even though she stood barely over Tunaak's waist.

With the dwarf's help, they managed to get Tunaak on his hooves. He leaned mostly on Rickard, and with the new help, managed to stay upright and into the Cathedral. "My room is down here," Marlene led them. "He can rest there while I keep an eye on him."  
The dwarf teased, "It's nay oft I know Priestesses share bed or room with those in need." Marlene blushed wildly as Rickard chuckled. "But nay mind me, lassie."

Finally resting on Marlene's bed, the frame gave one more protesting creak under the draenei's weight. The dwarf introduced herself as Tunaak's mind drifted in drunk stupor, "Th' name's Saexa. I'll be 'round if ya need me." Rickard introduced himself to Marlene and Saexa, and offered the same.  
Marlene curtsied and likewise introduced herself. "I apologize for being brief, but I am tired from a long trip and I'm sure Tuna will need me some. Light bless you both." Saexa seemed slightly perturbed, but accepted the brief blessing that followed. Rickard smiled warmly, reveling the Light's embrace. When they left, Saexa seemed to disapear as she stepped into the hallway. Whether it was a trick or her skin tone nearly identical to the Cathedral's stone walls, Marlene couldnt tell.

* * *

"Tuna..." Marlene's soft voice toned gently. She clasped his cheeks and prayed silently, Light engulfing them both. Tunaak gazed up at her from the bed, tail instinctively wrapping around an ankle. "Mar, I'm sorry."  
"Hush. It's alright. I'll purify some of the alcohol from your blood. Rest now, my friend."  
The Light helped aleviate the stupor, but Marlene's abilities with it would not be enough to completely help him so soon after her journey. Tunaak relaxed in the Holy blanket, never able to take his gaze off Marlene. When she finally finished, she lowered to her knees and sighed in exhaustion.  
Tunaak grasped her hands, so very small in his own, and helped her to her bed. With his arms around her, Marlene was so warm, she did not need the thin blanket that came with her bed. Not that it kept her warm anyway. Snuggled into each other, both fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Marlene slept peacefully as Tunaak slipped out the door. He felt horrible for letting himself get drunk, and though his head throbbed, he made himself get out of bed anyway. The human was thankfully none-the-wiser.  
Tunaak promised himself he will make it up to her. Flowers will be one of the best ways to make up for his drunkeness, Tunaak was sure of it.  
But a boquet costs coin. More than Tunaak made in almost a month through the cathedral. He was provided food, bed and clothes, and with the orphanage's support from the cathedral's weekly tithe, not much was left to the priests.

Lost in thought, the draenei made his way to the gazebo overlooking one of Stormwind's lakes. Saexa lofted an eyebrow as he passed her on one of the benches. She leisurely slid to her feet and followed Tunaak the rest of the few yards to the gazebo, staying just inches behind the end of his bobbing tail.  
Once Tunaak was gazing over the glistening lake, Saexa stepped from the shadows, offering a light greeting, "Lovely view, eh?"

Tunaak nearly jumped out of his skin with her sudden appearance. "You!" He stammered. "You... look familiar."  
"'Coarse I do, love." Saexa winked slyly, making the husky draenei blush. "I helped ya yesterday, gettin' ya back to yer room."

Tunaak startled, tail flicking nervously, "I am truly sorry-"  
"Ya nay have to apologize ta me. I saw ya passin' by, an' was hopin' ya were feelin' bettah." Saexa patted his back, maroon eyes glimmering with her smile.

"Thank you, uh... you're name is Saexa?" Most of the previous day's afternoon was a foggy headache to remember.  
"Yup. At yer service, mister...?"  
"Tunaak, no 'mister'."

"Oh, you are precious, Tunaak." Saexa smiled devilishly at the innocent expression. "But alas, I am needed elsewhere soon. Have a great day now."  
"Naaru bless you." Tunaak smiled warmly as Saexa turned. She strode away, humming jubilantly as a gut feeling grew in Tunaak's stomach. She was too... breif? Happy? Tunaak wondered how to describe her behavior and quickly realized he was reaching for his missing coinpurse. He looked down at his belt where it always was, but nothing was there! Saexa stole his coinpurse!  
Tunaak bolted away from the gazebo in a frantic search to see where she went, but there was not a trace of the dwarf. "Fantastic," Tunaak thought, "I have no coins to purchase anything for Marlene!"

With his shoulders dropping as low as his spirits, Tunaak started on his way back around the Cathedral. Saexa, a few dozen paces away, frowned towards the depressed draenei. His coinpurse was exceptionaly light, and the more she thought about it, the more she recognized him. This draenei helped heal a friend ambushed by a few thugs a couple weeks ago.  
Though unable to believe herself, Saexa added a few extra coins to the purse, tied it firmly and threw it. With a rattle, the coins clinked as they struck Tunaak's shoulder and dropped to the ground. He jerked his head, eyes darting for the source of the sudden strike to him. Peering down, Tunaak crouched, glancing up cautiously as he grabbed the coin purse.

The dwarf was long gone, dashing through the early morning rush. She could not believe she gave it back to him. She only ever knew to take what she could from others, just as the Dark Irons had done to her and her mother... Saexa was convinced she must've had a mad moment, for she relied only on her own wit, skill and, most importantly, only herself.  
Sure, she had friends she could rely on. But just like her, they were only in it for coin, reputation and self preservation.

Tunaak counted the coins, and to his great surprise, found more than enough for a bouquete! He had to hurry, though, Marlene will be up soon.


	3. Saexa's Run-In

The Spirit Within  
Book 2 Chapter 2

Saexa didnt see the high elf when she ran into him. They both tumbled to the ground hard, the elf muttering the moment he hit. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"  
Hastily scrambling to her feet, Saexa groaned, "Sorry, lad. Nay saw ya." She offered a hand up, but was ignored as he huffed to his feet. "Are ya hurt?"

"No thanks to you, I am-..." He peered at the dwarf conspicuously and Saexa returned the stare. The elf reached for his pocket of coins, and just as he realized it was empty, Saexa was off!  
"Flaatom! Get that dwarf," the elf howled as he reached his mind through the nether and to his loyal felhound. Demons within city limits was against the king's law, but who cared when some pickpocket stole his coins! The hound barked and howled gutterly as it appeared and bolted after the dwarf.

Flaatom had only the visual from its master's mind, instinctively relying upon its own perception of magics to locate anything out of the ordinary. But this place was so new to the hound, he was quickly overwhelmed with its senses, and once its master caught up, he looked up helplessly.  
"Oh, you lost her, mutt! Bad boy!" Flaatom whined as he drooped his head and tail. Thankfully they were in a very lonely corner of the old district, and hopefully none saw them enter there.

The demon hound sniffed and perked up. He whined and stared at a corner. There was no escape from that spot, both demon and master blocked the only way out. The wall seemed to shift ever so slightly, and the elf paid his full attention to the corner.  
"Flaatom, fetch!" The demon pounced. Saexa jumped to avoid the mouthful of razor sharp teeth, but as she ducked to the side, she screamed as her left boot was shredded and her foot became a pincushion. The fel energy from the demon didnt help, either, as it felt like liquid lava pouring into Saexa's blood vessels.

"What's goin' on here!" A voice behind the elf made him whirl around to a guard. It took a split second for the guard to take in the scene and draw his sword and shield. "Warlock! You are under arrest. Dismiss your demon now and come quietly!"  
"She stole my coins!" He spat back. Saexa kicked at Flaatom and the demon whimpered, jaws still locked on her foot. Saexa cried to the guard, "Help!"

"Dismiss it NOW or I will do so myself!" roared the guard.  
"Fine!" The demon let go of its victim and turned innocently to its master as it faded back to its home. With a "harrumph!", he turned to the guard.

Saexa cringed as her shredded foot bled. She needed healing, fast! The guard wasted no time. He hastily slapped irons behind the elf's back, gagged him and hurried to Saexa.  
"Ma'am, I will wrap your foot up and take you to the cathedral." She didnt object, not like she was in any position to do so or get away with it. The guard whispered, hopeing only she would hear, "My name is Greg." With her foot firmly wrapped, the blood stopped, but it still hurt excrutiatingly.

"Out to the street, warlock." The elf reluctantly obliged as Greg hefted Saexa and followed. Another guard was patrolling by, but stop abruptly the moment he saw the three emerge from the corner. With a quick explanation, the patrolling officer took the warlock away while Greg hastily made the long jog to the cathedral.  
Half way through the Dwarven District, Saexa couldnt take being jostled in the arms of the officer anymore. He was fairly large, and seemingly not at all tired from carrying the dwarf, but enough was enough. "Put me down, lad!"

Greg stopped and peered at her. Most passers-by shot quizzical glances to them, most guards perking up as they passed, but they were left alone. "What is the matter?" Greg asked anxiously. He didnt want to stop unless absolutely necessary.  
"I don' like bein' jostled around in yer arms an' I'm sick of it. Let me down." Greg hesitated, but when Saexa began to struggle, he obliged. She hobbled on her good foot, grabbing Greg over the shoulders as she tenderly touched the street with her other toes. This wouldnt do for Saexa to walk. The demon's bite did far more damage than she originally considered, she could feel it from the agonizing pain if she touched down with more of her foot.

To Saexa's relief, a guard had approached with a horse before Greg could say another word. "Sir, and ma'am, do you need a horse?"  
Saexa quickly answered, "Yes!" She needed help up, of course, Greg doing all the lifting as the other guard held the reins. Greg mounted behind Saexa and grabbed the reins. The streets were beginning to fill, but at least wasnt too busy for a quick ride.

They were at the steps of the cathedral very quickly. Greg hadnt wasted any time getting there. Greg dismounted and reached to grab Saexa, the dwarf scowling reluctantly at having to be carried once again.

* * *

"So you grew up on Azeroth..." Tunaak frowned with disbelief. "And you were found as a baby in a crystal pod. It is," Tunaak struggled to find the right word.  
"I know," Rickard sighed. "It sounds outrageous, but it is true." He did not know one word of his people's language, knew nothing of draenei, and was raised by humans. If part of the Oshu'gun had broken off the main vessel, could that explain Rickard landing, of all places, on the same planet the rest of his race had landed? And why at the time he did? Did the Naaru's advanced technology and magics have glitched or some phenomena in the Nether sent him whirling through time?

A voice urgently shouted for them to get out of the way, and Tunaak shoved himself against the wall with Rickard as the horse sped by. Was that Saexa on the horse? He glanced at Rickard, and both rams knew in a split second. It was her! They bolted after the horse and its two riders, their unified concern pushing them faster.  
They made it to the Cathedral just in time to see a guard rush inside the grand building with the dwarf in his arms. The horse snickered and whinnied and wandered to a patch of greenery near the fountain.

Inside, Tunaak and Rickard followed them into a side room where the injured are taken for triage. As usual, Marlene was there, making early rounds to the sick and wounded. She gasped when the dwarf was carried in and quickly set a fresh cot for her.  
Once the dwarf was laid down, Marlene asked Saexa, "What ails you, friend?"  
"My foot, obviously," Saexa grimmaced. "Bit by a felhound!" Marlene ignored the snippy behavior and got to work immediately. She cut away the remains of the boot and sock first and as Greg left, asked one of the aprentices to get bandages and ointment.

Tunaak went to Marlene's side and got down to his knees, exchanging smiles with Marlene. They did not need words to know what the other would do. The wound was fairly easy enough to heal with both of them, and what a wonder they did for Saexa's foot. The Light was wielded masterfuly as the two and her foot was as good as new in a few moments.  
Saexa wiggled her toes and frowned, "Not bad, lad and lass. As good as new! But what about my boot?" She couldnt leave with just one boot.

"We get a few pairs of boots donated sometimes," Marlene beamed warmly. The aprentice that had gone to retrieve Marlene's requested items returned. He held a bundle in his arms and laid them out on Marlene's vacant side. He had overheard the conversation about the boot and hastily stood, "I will go see if there are any about dwarf-size." He hurries off.  
"Oh, thank you," Marlene calls after him. She looks up at Tunaak, "And thank you. She would have needed a bandage if I had healed her foot alone."

Tunaak wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Welcome, Mar." Marlene chuckled heartily as Rickard grinned and laughed.  
Tunaak gave them an inquisitive look as Rickard spoke, "Your work with the Light was truly amazing, even for something so small."

"Work?" Tunaak frowned, "No, friend. It is more like love and enjoying to wield the Light. It not work if it love." Rickard was fascinated with Tunaak's way of thinking as Marlene agreed.  
Rising to her feet, Marlene smiled at Saexa, "Once he gets back with those boots, you are free to go. And Tuna." She grinned down at him, "I had to give your room to an injured marine this morning while you were out. Your things were sent to my room."

Saexa whistled slyly and winked as Tunaak blushed and smiled up at Marlene, "You are ok sharing your room with me, Mar?"  
"Yes, it is fine as long as it is fine with you, too." Marlene squeezed his shoulder gently.

* * *

When the mage's tower struck noon, Stormwind was at its busiest. The hustle and bustle outside, as it usually did, drove Tunaak back inside the Cathedral. Even the Cathedral District seemed busier than usual today.  
Marlene joined Tunaak in a private antechamber and sat next to him on the cold bench. The altar before them had sage incense and candles burning, giving the small room a friendlier feel. Marlene leaned on Tunaak's side when he wrapped an arm around her, "Is cool in here, hm?"

"It's not so bad with a big, warm draenei," Marlene grinned up at him. Tunaak blushed shyly, reaching his other hand to stroke her cheek. Everything about humans seemed so small, even most of the larger of their species. Marlene was no exception. Tunaak's tail wrapped around Marlene's seated rump, the end bobbing lazily.  
She grasped the gentle hand that wrapped around her waist, "I've been wondering. What are those chin tendrils for?" Her heart palpitated and she swallowed. What is this sudden feeling in her chest?

"They are very sensitive to magics, certain life forces, and can sense some things going on inside of other beings." Tunaak felt her heart palpitation as loud as a gong. "Like just now, your heart. It beat awkwardly."  
Marlene sighed softly, "Tunaak, I've known you for a year now." She hesitated for a few moments, Tunaak waited patiently for her to continue, giving her a reassuring squeeze with his arm. "I dont know, but when we are apart, I feel a void." Marlene blushed this time, looking away and at the altar.

Tunaak wrapped her in his arms and Marlene pulled herself into his embrace. "Marlene," Tunaak whispered. She melted into him, and prayed that moment would last an eternity. Most of her body's inner workings tingled Tunaak's chin tendrils. He had sensed most of what he was reading before, on people that came to the Cathedral in need of healing, but his senses seemed almost overwhelming so close to her.  
"I love you," Tunaak kissed her head. Marlene looked up at him and a warm smile stretched her lips. Tunaak thought she outshined the sun with that smile as their lips met.

* * *

"Halt!" Greg yelled. But the warlock didnt. He was already in the streets, dashing through the crowds that protested his brash dashing. That succubus Mirvina did her job well. She held the attention of the whole room of guards for almost an entire minute. More than enough time for Nuuma to duck out of sight and disapear.  
How so many mages and warlocks let themselves get locked up is beyond Nuuma's understanding. But that didnt matter. He needed a place to stay for a while. At least until things cooled down. Northrend sounded like a good place. Work in Dalaran should be easy to come by, just a small tweak here or there with a few warlock spells, and Nuuma could pass for a mage well enough.

The ship was conveniently anchored in the port, to Nuuma's relief. But getting on board might be tricky. Guards patrolled constantly and with the number of workers, someone would have to recognize a suspicious person. Mirvina could be of use here. Her invisibility spell could last long enough to find a hiding place in the cargo hold.  
If that cursed dwarf hadnt stolen his coins, Nuuma wouldnt have to hide away.

Dashing over the docks, Nuuma had seconds left. He could feel the spell fading. Two women, a human and a dwarf, stood in his way ahead. The human turned and looked his way. What a beautiful woman.  
Nuuma nearly collided with her, scowling at himself as he bolted around her.

* * *

A few days passed before Rickard sought Tunaak. He easily found the other ram headed towards the graveyard behind the Cathedral. "Tunaak!" Rickard jogged up to him and handed him a flyer.  
Tunaak read the flyer, it was a call to arms. King Wrynn wanted all able-bodied men to join a war in Northrend, where a rising number of undead were becoming an increasing threat to Dalaran. The mages in Dalaran wanted help from the Alliance to help in the efforts to abate the undead.

"Tunaak, what do you think about going? Join the Kirin Tor in fighting the undead?"  
"I-" Tunaak hesitated. He would be away from Marlene, and the thought made his twin hearts jump in his throat. But at the same time, he would also make the world a safer place. Maybe he wont be away too long. "I dont know."

Rickard smiled reassuringly and patted Tunaak's shoulder, "You will be back before you know it."  
Tunaak sighed, "Alright. I will go." But how to tell Marlene? Would she be upset? Afraid and worried while he was gone?


	4. Filling a Void

The Spirit Within  
Book 2 Chapter 3

"Marlene," Tunaak recalled their words as the ocean winds rustled his long, dark green hair. "I am going to Dalaran. The Kirin Tor need help battling the undead."  
"Tuna," Marlene's voice echoed sadly, "if... that is what you want. Just return to me, my love."  
"Of course I will, I promise." They hugged and kissed before he boarded the ship. Tunaak had not budged from the same spot for hours since Stormwind disapeared.

Rickard had noticed, and joined him by the railing, "You must love her very much."  
"I do," Tunaak confessed. "And I do hope she will love the flowers when she gets back to her room." He closed his eyes and imagined her in his arms, the scent of white sage in her hair, feeling so gentle while she nuzzled his neck. He realized more than ever how much he would miss her and understood when she confessed to feeling a void while they were apart. His twin hearts ached to be with her, wishing he hadnt agreed to this mission.

Rickard chuckled, "She will. Human women love that kind of stuff." Some of the things Rickard said, makes him sound more and more human. If Tunaak did not know he was a draenei, he would think the ram were a human.

* * *

"Hey, doll," Saexa walked up to Marlene casually. "What's shakin', bacon?" Tunaak had disapeared onto the ship with Rickard and one of the crew. No doubt they needed a quick tour to help them settle in.  
"It's-... Tuna." She sighed softly, clapsing her hands over her chest as a bell tolled the arrival of another ship elsewhere. "I have faith he will return in one piece, but I also fear for his and Rickard's safety."

Saexa grinned, "Ya wanna join him? He may not like it, but ya two make one grand team."  
"What?" Marlene was perplexed. They didnt have the permission slips to board, how would they get on board without anyone's notice? And they might be hanged or thrown overboard if they were caught as stow-aways. Such a crime was harshly dealt with, as stow-aways were seen as thieves to the often very limited supplies ships carried.

Marlene's senses tingled and she turned around. Did she just sense a demon? It certainly wasnt pleasant, whatever she felt. "What's the mattah?"  
"Oh, nothing, just a bad feeling." Marlene shook her head.  
"Let's get goin' before the ship shoves off!" Saexa grasped Marlene's arm and threw a smoke ball on the docks. Marlene coughed and sputtered as the dwarf half dragged her away.

The smoke had blurred Marlene's eyes and she didnt know where they stopped until her sight cleared. They were crouched behind a crate inside the hull of a ship. Everything was tied down and most boxes were covered with blue mageweave. A couple boxes were covered with frostweave, the rare cloth that stayed very cold when weaved by specialized frost mages. Marlene was furious with Saexa.  
"You! Saexa, you will get us both killed-" Marlene grunted when the ships lurch shoved her hard onto the metalic floor. Did they just shove off? Oh no, this is bad!  
"Relax, we just hide right here, next to these barrels of oranges and apples. We'll be just fine."

"No we wont," Marlene protested, but it was too late to argue. She rubbed her rump where she landed and adjusted so she could lean against a large box.

* * *

There was a commotion on deck that drew Tunaak and Rickard's attention. "Stowaways!" was shouted along with angry obscenities. Tunaak nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw Marlene and Saexe being dragged to a plank.  
"Wait!" Tunaak yelled as he hurried to the crowd. "WAIT!" Marlene yelled his name and the crowd stopped. "Marlene?!"

The captain had been dragging Saexa as she struggled under the burley sailor's iron grip. Marlene was held by the first mate, her lack of physical strength was barely anything to her captor. The captain scowled at Tunaak, "What, draenei? Speak quickly!"

"Let them go, please." Tunaak frowned. Always polite Tunaak prefered not to yell.  
"No," came a harsh response. He hefted the dwarf, the first mate a step behind with Marlene in tow.  
"You cant, I was tricked," Marlene protested. Tunaak shoved himself before the captain, halting their advance to the plank.

"Out. Of. My-" but the captain was interrupted by Saexa, "Ah tricked the innocent lass! At least let her go!" Staring down at the dwarf angrily, "You knew the penalty of being a stow-away, she-dwarf."  
"Ah do! But she nay has to die because of me! Ah tricked her!" Saexa hoped this would save herself, too, she was not at all inclined to be shark food. Humans tend to be soft, even the harder ones. Sailors were no exception.

Some of the crew were Night Elves, dwarves, and even a couple gnomes. Most that crowded them grunted, frowned and looked at each other. Their captain noted this and shouted to his crew, "What say you! The plank and the dutchman's locker?!" The crew was a resounding "Nay!" The elves of the crew had remained silent, but all the humans and most dwarves added their voices.  
Saexa fell to the floor with a grunt as Marlene immediately went to Tunaak's embrace. The captain glared at the two stowaways, "So much as a toe out of line, and you -will- walk the plank." He disapeared through the crowd.

"Well, he certainly needs to chill," Saexa rose and brushed herself off.  
The first mate chuckled, "Nay, master dwarf. He be just very strict. Rightfuly so, after the voyages he seen."

* * *

Tunaak and Rickard were originally going to share a cramped room, but when Marlene and Saexa were found, Rickard and Saexa agreed to take their own room. "Ya love birds need yer own room." Saexa gave them a wink.  
"Mar," Tunaak sat on their thin cot. She sat on her feet, knees folded close to one of Tunaak's large knees. "Mar, I'm glad you are here." He was angry that she could be put in danger, but felt so relieved that they were together.

"Tuna," Marlene grasped a huge hand with both of hers, "I'm sorry, I-" But a thick finger on her lips silenced her. He smiled warmly.  
"You need not apologize, love." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. Marlene relaxed her head on his chest, "I love you, Mar. With so much of my heart, there is none left to protest."

Marlene raised her gaze to his, tears streaking her cheeks, "I love you. So much, the only thing that outshines the sun is your smileing face." They kissed deeply. The rest of their day and night were spent in their room, being disturbed only when one of the crew brought them dinner and breakfast.

* * *

"All men on deck!" A voice screamed late one night. The ship lurched and lunged, and if it wasnt for Tunaak bracing himself in the corner with his arms around Marlene and hooves digging into the floor, they would be bruised and battered from tumbling around the room.  
The waves thrashed and crashed against the ship, treating the heavily armed and armoured ship like a toy. Tunaak was afraid they would sink and drown in the cold ocean. They held each other and prayed, prayed for their safety and for the grace of Light to spare them from the storm. Though they would all survive, the Light would not be so graceful to subdue the storm.

Hours melted into what felt like an eternity. The storm finally subdued, the early morning sun peeked through holes in the clouds, and the crew cheered in their exhaustion. Breakfast hadnt come that morning, the storm had lasted through the previous night. Most of the crew retired for well deserved rest, leaving a skeleton crew to man the sails.  
Tunaak, Marlene, Rickard and Saexa stepped out to the fresh air within moments of being told the seas were safe enough. Saexa and Rickard were both covered in bruises, to Tunaak and Marlene's entertained laughter. Saexa kept to herself the rest of the day, prefering to sit near the front of the ship to enjoy the wind and view. Rickard joined Tunaak and Marlene for an early supper in the small mess hall.

When the sailor in the crow's nest yelled "Land ho!" Everyone was ecstatic. Cheers erupted over the ship, the captain waved his hat in the air with the cheer and yelled, "We're not yet there, men! But tonight, beer and women!"  
The sails were tethered down tightly and the sailors slowly filed to the turbines that powered the propeller for approaching harbors. Once they were close enough, the anchor splashed into the water and the boat halted as the chain strained. The boards were heaved from the dock and connected the deck of the ship. The volunteers for the Kirin Tor's war efforts were let off first. Most were humans and dwarves while Tunaak and Rickard were the only draenei. Nuuma seized the opportunity when they disembarked to join the last in line.

Valiance Keep wasnt very big, but once the Alliance sends a few more supplies, military, and builders, the keep would soon be at it's full potential. The tavern was one of the first buildings to have risen. After all, cant keep the workers and military going without food and booze. The new arrivals would need a place to stay their first night or two.  
The sun was low in the sky when Marlene and Tunaak were directed to a booth where a few humans sat several feet apart. They were told they had to sign their arrival and their profession as a worker or in the military.

"Oh, but I am a Priestess," Marlene sighed. "I dont do battles."  
"Sorry, sweetcakes," the ragged man handed her a parchment, "but Priesthood is military work."  
Marlene hesitated while Tunaak spoke up, "We are headed to Dalaran, for the Kirin Tor."  
"Oh, you're gonna go work for the mages. Mages dont have use for Light users." The man pointed to the parchment, "Sign, please."  
"No, no," Marlene frowned. "They need help dealing with the undead."  
"Honey," the man sighed, "You aint goin' no where unless you sign!"

Tunaak plucked the paper from the man's hand and scowled, "Dont talk to her like that." The man began to talk back, but was cut short by a purple blur and a loud whoosh. The wind from the blur stirred up the papers scattered on the booth, sending them all in every direction.  
"Warlock!" Somebody yelled. But he was gone. As the man scurried to collect the papers that were blown around, Tunaak tugged Marlene away. They ducked out of sight, and to their pleasant surprise, Rickard and Saexa were talking about using the gryphons nestled in their beds at the barn. A few saddled horses whinnied and snorted from their own stalls.

"Rickard and Saexa, hello," Marlene waved and smiled warmly. The two turned and Rickard returned the wave happily. "I overheard you talking about gryphons?"  
Rickard nodded, "Yes, and thankfully a one way trip to Dalaran wont be too expensive."  
Saexa frowned. Tunaak and Marlene want to go to Dalaran, too. She was silently thankful she left Tunaak a few extra coins that morning after they first met. He had well more than enough for a bouquet, so long as he hadnt been too loose with his coins. Saexa had enough for one gryphon, and one gryphon was enough to carry Rickard and her. These beasts were well trained and toned for heavy loads. The gryphons trained for battle were nestled elsewhere.

"Mar, we have enough for a ride," Tunaak smiled at her.  
She gasped, "With what the Cathedral gives us? Not in a month."  
With a wink to Saexa, Tunaak grinned, "I managed to 'earn' a few extra coins." Saexa smirked back.

* * *

The flight took a few hours, and the pair of gryphons didnt even need to stop. They charged through the sky boldly, undetered by the weight of a draenei and an extra person. They were masters of the sky, second only to the dragons. They landed on the large, circular platform jutting from the side of the city, and the moment the riders dismounted, the gryphons were taken away by handlers. The Valiance Keep insignia on the saddles told the handlers where the gryphons would return once rested, and were trained to return to their homes when done being used.  
Dalaran was huge. Far bigger than any in the party imagined, and what a wonder that it floated in the sky. Every race on Azeroth went about their business; Humans, Orcs, Dwarf, Tauren, all of them.

"Well, I guess we report to Rhonin," Rickard suggested.  
"He rules Dalaran," Marlene pursed her lips. "He may be too busy to deal with all the people that may come to him."  
"Wouldnt hurt to at least try, doll," Saexa suggested. Well, she was in the party for good it seemed, so she might as well had made herself useful.

Rhonin was indeed busy when the party made their way to the citadel, even well after sunset. He was ragged and distraught, red beard and hair unkempt and uncombed. One look at the four, and Rhonin sighed heavily, "Did one of you bring my coffee?"  
"No, sir," Marlene smiled, "we are here to help with the undead."

Rhonin's eyes brightened and he combed back his hair with his fingers, "Oh, good! Good, good, good! There's a mage helping to oversee this. Krausus is his name, you'll want to find him at th-the... the..."  
The mage paused and stroked his beard as he thought. Saexa folded her arms impatiently as an attendant brought a small plate and cup, "Coffee?"  
"Oh, thank you!" Rhonin took the cup and gestured a dismissal as he gulped.

"Sir, we're here-" Rickard began. Rhonin interrupted him, "The war, yes."  
They were surprised. "We were aware the Kirin Tor was struggling with undead," Tunaak inquired, "but when did it turn into a war?"  
"A war, master draenei, yes. It became a war the moment we became aware of the Lich King possibly coming back."

"Just 'possibly'?" Saexa narrowed her eyes. They should at least know whom they fight with certainty.  
"Yes, and it's late. I will give Krasus word to send somebody for you in the morning. You will need all the rest you can get."


	5. Victory and Sacrifice

The Spirit Within  
Book 2 Chapter 4

The room at The Lion's Pride Inn was extravagant to say the least. The two beds were plenty big enough for a draenei and another. Runecloth curtains draped the window, accompanied with a table and cushioned chairs. Marlene was convinced the linen on the beds had to be silk and the blankets stuffed with wool. Rhonin had thankfully vouched for their night there, promising they would not need to worry about the rest of their stay.  
Before the sun peeked over the surrounding mountain tops, a loud knock on the door arose all but Marlene. A messenger handed Rickard a note once he opened the door. He read it aloud as Tunaak and Saexa sat on their beds, "Greetings, friends. I would have prefered to meet you in person, but my duties call me elsewhere. I have breakfast catering to you soon after this letter, please enjoy. You will be sent to a Kaluak village along the eastern shore of Borean and escorted northward with a troop of fine soldiers. Further details will be provided at the village. Sincerly, Krausus."

"Well, good, Ah be hungry as a bluebird in the middle o' winter," Saexa grinned. Barely a moment after she spoke, another knock raped the door, making Rickard jump. Since he hadnt moved from the door, he opened it. An attendant pushed a cart in with four covered plates. The smell made everyone's mouth water as the attendant left with a pleasant farewell.  
"Mar," Tunaak shifted to face her as the other two grabbed their plates to eat. "Mar, breakfast." He grasped her shoulder and gently stroked her cheek. Marlene groaned and blinked up at Tunaak. She looked sick, her cheeks were gaunt and small bags hung under her eyes.

"Tuna," she grasped one of his hands. He helped her up, supporting her small frame.  
"Do you feel well?" Tunaak touched her forehead. Her temperature felt normal. With a short prayer, Tunaak enveloped Marlene in the Light. Whatever might be wrong with her, the Light would fix it. She didnt appear any better, at least not immediately.  
"Thank you, love," Marlene sat up straiter as she began to feel better. But whatever ailed her quickly returned, and she leaned over Tunaak's leg and puked over the side of the bed.

Saexa protested, covering her mouth, trying to hold down half of the plate she already ate. Rickard grimmaced, "Should we stay until Marlene is better?"  
"No, no," Marlene wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I feel better already. Must have been something I ate last night. What is for breakfast, I smell something wonderful?"

* * *

The giant crystaline and metalic halls of the Exodar never ceased to fascinate Rose. Though her heart and soul belonged to nature's beauty, she had to appreciate the splendor of the Naaru technology. The vast pipes of many sizes pulsed and lit up every crevice of the ship as they sent pulses of energy to and fro.  
Since Kanuut died, Rose had been hibernating, unable to bear the weight of his loss alone when Tunaak had been asked to leave. It took a few days to readjust to her birth born kaldorei body, and with the help of the Farseer Nobundo, recovered faster from the elongated slumber. The elements and nature were never too different from each other. Both revolved around the natural order, harmony, giving and taking and maintaining balance.

It was just a few days ago when Rose awakened to a very powerful and uneasy feeling. Her instinct told her somebody was about to get seriously hurt, or worse. It felt as if Kanuut was dying in her arms again, only it wasnt Kanuut, but someone else she held dear to her heart.  
Rose rarely wandered too far from Velen or Nobundo, but her instinct told her to head north. So far north, until her wings froze in the icy cold climate and she fell to the snow blasted tundra. The company of either the Prophet or Farseer was at least somewhat comforting.

Rose stepped out into the fresh air on a crisp, cool morning. The forest had long began changing colors and getting ready for the chilly bite of winter. Brewfest was over a while back, but Rose wouldnt have missed it pass even if she was awake, not caring at all for booze. The trees stirred nearby and whispered. Relaxing, Rose listened. The trees whispered of death in the north. A spruce groaned of plagues, an oak creeked of death's unpleasant touch, and more added their lamenting moans of despair of what would happen to them if death came.  
Death in the north? What does that mean? Were what the couple of human visitors the last few days said true? That there is an amassing army of undead and nerubians? Rose's instincts kicked in, far stronger than before. There was impending death, for sure. But if her feeling it would be a loved one were true, whom does she know in Northrend? Nobody, unless Tunaak made his way there.

Tunaak would be the type to respond, he is not the type to sit still when his loved ones were in danger. Rose knew it, and so long as she lived, Tunaak had at least some -one- to protect. They were like siblings.  
It was settled, then. Rose, a Druid of the Wild, would give in to her unusual instinct. She melted into a large, purple stormcrow. With a mighty cry, she flew.

* * *

The flight to the Kaluak village was as boring as their flight to Dalaran. Though, they did get to see a few red drakes fly by in a hurry high above. Once their gryphons landed, they were greated by an officer garbed in the trademark Stormwind plate and told to join him with the batalion. Tunaak hated having Marlene there, feeling guilty for having left in the first place. He partly blamed Saexa, the dwarf did trick her into coming.  
"Soldiers!" The officer at the front of the ranks yelled, "Today, we march on Enkh'illa! The Scourge will be wiped from the face of Azeroth and we WILL TRIUMPH!" Everyone cheered, thrusting their swords in the air. Tunaak was handed a large axe shortly after the flight, Saexa already had her pair of shortswords, and Rickard likewise brought his huge sword. Marlene refused a weapon, saying her only weapon would be the grace of the Light. With Tunaak's urging, she eventually took a staff.

Tunaak didnt raise his axe in the cheer, but the others did. They raised their voices in bolstering cheers that made their spirits rise in pride. Today, the Alliance would prevail. Today, the Alliance would mar the Scourge and scour them from the Borean Tundra. Today will mark a victory for the Alliance.  
And they marched. They would overtake the Scourge by early afternoon, during their weaker part of the day. That was the plan, and it was the best they had.

* * *

The treck their was grueling. Long before Enkh'illa was in sight, the air reaked of rotting and festering flesh. It only got stronger as the Scourge hub came into view. Many vomitted on their own and their companion's feet. Marlene also vomited, and began to tremble when the battalion paused before they started the attack.  
Tunaak lowered to his knees, knees getting drenched with sticky mud, arms around Marlene's waist as she grasped his cheeks. Her hands were frighteningly cold, even though she wore otherwise warm leggings under her muddy robe and a coat. "Mar..."

"We will be fine," Marlene reassured him. "The Light is with us."  
"I will protect you, I promise." Tunaak kissed her. His chin tendrils picked up a strange sensation so close to her as Marlene giggled when the appendages tickled her. Tunaak didnt have time to consider what it was, their respite didnt last long. The horn to sound the attack blared. The battalion roared in a bolstering war cry, and the battle began.

"Step lively, lovebirds!" Saexa smirked as she patted the two on their shoulders. "Ah will look after yer backs."  
"Me, too," Rickard smiled reassuringly.

"We take this town now!" The captain leading the soldiers roared, "Send every corpse back to the nether!" The battle was bloody and fierce to say the least. The Scourge fell in droves before their swords and spells, their bodies rattling and falling apart in shambles. Marlene with a handful of other healers kept the battalion in fighting shape, a few needing concentrated effort here or there.  
Hardly half an hour passed and the large, bulbous and stitched monstrosities appeared. "More flesh for patching!" "Meat for fodder!" "More bones to make weapons!" The monsters roared and charged. "Hold the line!" the captain screamed.

The line faultered, and the Scourge took the opportunity and pressed their attack hard. The fire mages focused their flames on the assault, burning down one of the stitched monsters and many more that got too close. The smell of burning, rotted flesh was overpowering to the few that had not yet got used to the stench. A couple that vomitted were quickly stabbed through or dispatched with an undead mage's spell.  
The Scourge were pushed back and the soldiers yelled more warcries. Victory seemed to be close at hand when a roar vibrated through the air. A dark bronze dragon crashed through the entrance of the largest zigarut, bellowing. Green spots mottled its otherwise unmarred scales.

"A dragon?!" Rickard gawked. A skeleton nearly hacked him in two, but Saexa quickly slashed it down. Her gaze followed Rickard's, and frowned, "Ah hope he likes us." The dragon tore through the undead abominations with tooth and claw, roaring hysterically.  
"That dragon sounds really angry," Marlene stated bluntly through her own astonishment. A dragon was the most unexpected twist in the battle, the soldiers nearly faultered again if it wasnt for the captain shouting orders.

"Think we can divert its attention? At least away from the battalion?" Saexa had that idea. The dragon was making its way to them as it tore at every undead that was unfortunate enough to be in the way. Would it stop when it saw the Alliance?  
"That might be a good idea." Tunaak was in agreement. They made their way through the battalion to reach the flank and turned back to the battle. A large street would be where they would try to hold its attention. If the dragon cant be reasoned with, then the battalion would be in a good spot to kill it from behind.

But they didnt get that chance. The dragon was on the Alliance forces before the party could try the plan. "Karset!" The dragon roared, "You are not fit for fodder!" Its wings beat and it was airborne, turning its attention to the large, partially collapsed zigarut, "You will suffer for what you did to me!" The dragon flew up, up and up, and then down, slamming its body full force against the zigarut.  
The battalion was dealing with what was left of the Scourge as the party approached the large building. With one more slam, it collapsed.

The dragon landed heavily between the party and the ruins. A Darkfallen in the middle of the debris blasted away chunks of the building, standing up from the ashes. He cackled maniacally, "Pathetic dragon! Without your time power, you are weak!"  
Karset hurled a sickly ball of disease, hitting the dragon full force. Disoriented by the blast, the dragon reeled, vomited and collapsed. "Nozdormu... I'm-... sorry..." He fell silent, barely breathing.

Karset's eyes widened the moment he saw Tunaak. "You," he narrowed his eyes, "should be dead." When Tunaak looked perplexed, Karset continued, "My specialy poisoned blade killed you over a year ago... A poison that I could manipulate and gather information on whatever victim it had."  
Tunaak's eyes widened in shock, "You poisoned my brother?" Marlene gasped, holding her hands over her mouth. He had a brother! And how horribly he must have died!

Saexa disappeared into the shadows and tugged Marlene toward the dragon as Karset kept his eyes on Tunaak. She sat by its head, carefully keeping hidden as she started praying quietly. Healing the dragon may help them a great deal, so long as he wanted.  
"It was my then living sister that stole that blade from me. She thought she could use it to her own advantage after I told her it was but a potent poison. That silly girl ended up poking herself not long after she stabbed him." Karset chuckled mischievously. "I think I will 'keep' you for more study."

"You will have to get through me, first!" Rickard brandished his sword.  
"Very well," Karset smirked and hurled another sickly ball. Rickard was knocked back several feet like a ragdoll. He coughed, sputtered and gagged. A Horde war horn blared outside the city gates as the last of the undead were put down. They stood off with the Alliance battalion, tension rising between the ranks at a gate.  
"Rick!" Tunaak yelled. He whirled back to the Darkfallen, "Enough cheap tricks!" He charged. Another ball hurtled, and Tunaak joined Rickard on the ground, wind blown out of his lungs. Saexa managed her way around the scene, standing behind Karset. When Tunaak groaned, Marlene snapped her gaze to the fallen draenei. She cried his name and ran to him, unaware of the dragon rising behind her.

As Tunaak started to rise, Karset pulled out a dagger and threw it a second before Saexa stabbed him through the back with both swords. Tunaak threw himself around Marlene and the dagger sank into his shoulder. Marlene sobbed in his arms as Tunaak groaned. A poison was on the dagger, he could feel it sink in.  
The dragon tossed its great head back and roared. Rickard shoved himself to his knees to examine the dagger wound as Saexa approached, bloody swords dripping.

The captain had convinced the Horde battalion the town was cleared and a battle in their current condition would be dishonorable. Oddly enough, they left, but the captain did not doubt they would return. Seeing the dragon and party next to the ruined building, the captain waited. They seemed to have tamed the dragon, so they should have at least a moment.

"Hold still, Tunaak," Rickard murmured a prayer. The Light flared in and around the wound as the dagger was removed. Tunaak howled when it was out. The poison wasnt cleansed. Even with Rickard, Marlene and Tunaak combined, the poison would not be fully cleansed.  
Exhausted, Tunaak remained seated, blinking tears from his eyes as he stared at Marlene. "Mar..."  
Saexa rummaged through a few pockets and pulled out a neatly wrapped cloth. She unfolded it and handed Tunaak a handful of plant stems. "Here. Ah use this if Ah accidentally poison meself. Chew an' swallow."

While Tunaak was being helped, the dragon peered down at Karset's body. When Tunaak started chewing the herbs from Saexa's cloth, he turned to them and spoke, "Thank you, mortals."  
Rickard smiled, "You are welcome."  
"The poison," he continued, "is one of Karset's most vile. I've seen its work."

"Does he have an antidote," Marlene pleaded.  
"No," came a sorrowful reply. "But maybe one of my flight could, put simply, 'turn back time', and cure you." He nodded his large head to Tunaak.  
"Then please take him to a bronze dragon," Marlene urged. She half sat in Tunaak's lap, arms cradling his head.

"It wont be easy to convince a bronze to do this task, but I at least I can take you for killing that vile monster."


End file.
